


The One Where Itachi Jacks it To His Dead Cousin

by Filthdragon (Wayward_Dragon)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Cousin Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Praise Kink, Vile Smut, internalized sex-shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Dragon/pseuds/Filthdragon
Summary: Itachi just wants to sleep, and is out of all of the rest of the options.





	The One Where Itachi Jacks it To His Dead Cousin

**Author's Note:**

> Itachi’s somewhere between 15-17 which is why this is tagged underage.

Itachi needs to sleep.

Itachi needs to sleep and he _can't_ and in six hours he needs to be ready to meet up with Kisame and assassinate a noble in Grass.

 

So he was going to…

He was going to try and see if,

Getting off would work.

He had overheard a few civilians talking about it, and well, he was willing to try anything to fall asleep tonight.

He exhaled roughly. Itachi had mastrubated before a time or two but never -ah- _finished_. It was kind of intense and he'd had company around with sharp ears most of the time so he just… Didn’t. Really.

It’s not like he deserved nice things, anyway.

But.

But he was going to try.

Lying back on the bed, he unbuttoned his pants. No one was here, Itachi reminded himself, Kisame wouldn’t be expected until tomorrow morning at the earliest, and this house had been abandoned for over a month. He rolled his hips and slid his pants and underwear down to his knees. With a sigh he slid a hand down and grasped his cock, a warm jolt of sensation resulted.

If he wanted to actually sleep he had to actually really try this time.

He stroked his thumb along the side, and tried to think of something that would get him aroused faster.

He knew he preferred men, but really what kind of reference did he even have for attractive naked men?

Well, Actually a few.

Kisame liked to go to onsens and, well, Kisame was very attractive- he was embarrassingly the subject of his first ever wet dream. _Ugh_.

He hadn’t been able to look Kisame in the eye for over a _week_.

Oh, he was getting off topic.

He very much had Kisame’s largely naked form memorized by his sharingan- Kisame just. Liked to fight shirtless, and sometimes the weather was hot and Kisame switched to shorts.

The crystal clear image of Kisame, drenched with his shirts clinging tightly to his well-muscled thighs and panting heavily popped into his mind.

He felt the intensity of the sensation from his absentminded movements increase a little- No.

No he wasn’t going to actually... Do that to Kisame, it would be impolite and _terribly awkward_ later. The fuck was he thinking?! Nope. It left creating someone from scratch and- And Shisui.

Shisui was the reason he realized he preferred men, and Shisui was his guiding light, his _everything_ \- he,

He used to go skinny dipping pretty often, and encourage Itachi to go with him.

And Itachi had memorized him pretty much on accident a few times.

Tainting Shisui’s memory would be _so fucked up_ , but _oh_ -

He was desperate and Shisui had always helped him and taken care of him and he just _loved him so much_. He wanted Shisui to sweep him into his lap and make _this whole mess go away_. He. He wanted Shisui to loop his arms around Itachi’s waist and say, _‘shhh, you’re gonna be alright, your big cousin’s here’_ and huff a little laugh out.

He wanted Shisui to drop his hands in his lap and he wanted to hear the amusement in Shisui’s tone as he commented, _‘heh, looks like you got a problem Itachi! I think I can take care of that!’_ And Itachi would yelp in surprise as Shisui squeezed his inner thigh- A shaky breath hissed out of him in the dead silence of the house.

Oh.

Oh that kind of worked.

Adjusting his grip on his now erect cock, he went back to the daydream.

Shisui would give his thigh a firm pat and ask, _‘Whaddya say? Come on! Don’t be shy!’_

And Itachi would blush furiously and say ok. Shisui would grin and tug him back onto the bed and half wrestle him until he ended up mostly on top of Itachi, a easy grin that promises trouble plastered across his face. _‘Just relax Itachi, I gotcha!’_

He would curl his hands around Itachi’s cock and- Itachi grit his teeth and leaned into the feeling.

_Kami_ , all he wanted was Shisui here. Shisui would make that happy hum noise he makes when he was right about something, _'see you like that! Just breathe, Itachi I'll take care of you.'_

Itachi whined and shuddered.

That. That was out loud.

It startled him a little, as he took notice of how harsh his heavy panting was in the silence.

Fuck. This was so _fucked up_.

The building sensation started to fade a little.

No, no he had to sleep. Fuck. Itachi hissed in frustration and his imagination provided near-instantaneously Shisui’s reply, _‘no, no! None of that Itachi! You were doing so good for me. Just relax and let me help you.’_ Itachi shuddered, fuck, _fuck_.

Shisui would go for the kill and grind his thumb in small circles on the head of Itachi’s cock, _‘Just give in for me. Just take it, just like that.’_ Itachi squirmed and made a hoarse little _mnnnnnnggh_ noise as he mirrored his daydream.

He just wanted to sleep so _so_ bad he wanted Shisui so _so_ bad he wanted, he wanted- Please _pleasepleaseplease_ \- He wasn’t even sure what he was begging for anymore as he returned to a normal rhythm.

Shisui would grin and chirp, ‘ _What do you want Itachi? I’ll give it to you, but you gotta tell me, come on~ I know you can!_ ’ Fuck, _pleaseplease_ _please_ he wanted _ShisuiShisui **Shisui**_ \- he wanted Shisui to _not stop_ \- to keep touching him and to keep talking to him and-

Shisui would run his free hand through Itachi’s hair and say, _‘That’s it, Itachi. Good boy. Come for me now.’_

Everything narrowed down to a single point as his thoughts stalled out and all he could think of was the idea of Shisui's hands and voice and-

He made an involuntary noise, sensation and pleasure like starbursts as he felt hot liquid spatter his hands and stomach.

Every movement was oversensitive and he couldn’t stop _shaking_ and then it faded away.

Itachi flicked his eyes open, involuntary sharingan capturing a hazy memory snapshot of himself panting and covered in ejaculate.

He tilted his head back and closed his eyes again as he continued to pant.

With effort, he managed to reach with a shaky hand to the dresser where a tissue box was. This was so _fucked up_. But damned if he wasn’t drowsy enough to sleep now. His last thought before drifting off was a barely lucid, _Thank you Shisui_.


End file.
